To be a Pokémon Grand Master
by GM Productions Executive Iatos
Summary: An adventure story about a 16 year old boy named Vincent and his Journey to become a Pokémon Grand Master. He might not originally set his dreams to become a trainer like this, but during his journey he soon discovers that he might have a fair chance of being good at it. He also encounter a cast of both new and old character during his journey to become 'The best of the best'.
1. Chapter 1

Created by: Rikard G. Alias ; Iatos Mehiro.

**To be a Pokémon Grand Master. **

**Chapter One: The Begining:**

Greetings, my name is Vincent and this is the story about how I met the most wonderful friend I ever could Imagine. About our adventure, and how I realized what amassing powers there are in this world.

In the Kanto region upon a mountain area separation Kanto and Johto there is a town named Black Thorn village. Nearby this village is a pokémon combined Gym and Daycare, here I live with my mother whose nickname is Black Lotus. But it's more of a title than a nickname indicating that she is the Flower of the Black Thorns. Why she is called that is really beyond me, but It's kinda fun. I call her Mother, even thought were not related by blood. I don't know who my real parents are, since Mother once found me when I was really little in the forest. That is also why I don't have a father since Lotus doesn't have a husband. But she have always been mother enough for me.

Who am I you might ask. well I am Vincent, a 16 year old boy who loves to help out in the Daycare, and since our village is on the border to both Kanto and Johto we tend to get a lot of different Pokémon here. But my most favorite ones Is my own Twix. He is a Eevee that is a bit chocolate colored, and that reminds me that mother specialize in Eevee's and their Evolution, which makes her a really respected gym leader as she can provide a different set of challenge to each opponent. I personally don't handle any challengers myself, I help out with taking care of them and raising them. Seeing pokémon depart is of course very sad, but when you see the happiness of a trainer is always great. And its not like we ever run out of pokémon around here. Well, anyway let me begin the story...

It was a normal day, the wind was fair and it was actually quite sunny. I woke up quite early in the morning and stretched out in my bed, feeling the warm fuzzy ball on my chest that was Twix made me smile slightly. He usually felt pretty lonely anywhere else than with me that is why he tend to sleep in my bed. And usually tend to end up on my chest or by my legs. Luckily for him I'm usually pretty still while sleeping so he doesn't fall off. While I looked at him, I gently placed my hand on his head and softly stroke his ears backwards and down his back, it made his ears twitch slightly and soon he awoke with a soft yawn that made me chuckle. He looked to me and gave me a smile back nuzzling up towards my chest. And soon I was patting him more while we both were awakening.

From downstairs I soon heard mothers voice as she called. "Vincent!...Its time to get up!" she would usually shout by the stairs quite early, thought she let me sleep in today. "I'm awake!...I be down in a minute!" I would call back, and then I would gently lift Twix off my chest by his forelegs and place him on the floor as I sat up. From where I sat I could see my desk, a chair, a wardrobe, a couple of plant pots with flowers. a carpet, and a few other things decorating my room. I could also see Twix's bed in the corner, not that he ever used it...but still. I started with putting on my black socks, my jeans and my T-shirt before I got onto my feet. Pulling up the sipper on my jeans and fixed the button. Twix watched me the whole time before stretching out. I gave him a nod and we started making our way downstairs by the staircase.

~~2~~

When we came down the stairs I could see my mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I looked to her and noticed she looked back at me, she looked quite serious and I wondered if something was wrong, but she soon smiled gently. "Good Morning Vince. Could you feed the kits today? I think Midnight wanted to see you~...oh I have something to talk with you about later. But I take it with you after breakfast" she would say. I blinked a bit in surprise and nodded, slightly wondering what she had in mind. I looked to Twix and nodded, saying "come lets go say hi to your Mommy and siblings" and then we wandered to the room across the stairs. Knocking lightly on the door before going in, saying "Midnight, its me Vince, and Twix, we are coming inside. " before entering the room. Inside I could see the black body of the Umbreon named Midnight, she smiled softly and gave a purr to us as she saw us. And next to her laid three Eevee's and slept.

Midnight was the sister of the Mother to these Kits, and she was Twix's mother. So the kits and Twix was almost like siblings even if they was really cousins. The Kits was not very old at all and Midnight was taking care of them since her sister was resting. I gently crouched down and patted her, "I'm borrowing them a minute, is that okay?" I would ask, and Midnight would nod in response. I went to the fridge in the room and picked out a canteen of milk for the kits, it actually came from Midnight and her sister. They get milked instead of having to feed the kits themselves as it wore them out. Twix nuzzled his mother and she him in return as he took care of waking the Kits while I heated the milk to a good temperature. Midnight really only had two children, Twix and Sarah. That was the reason we had extra milk in reserve.

After heating the milk I put it in a feeding bottle and gently picked the first kit up, before carefully laying it on its back in my arm placing the tip of the feeding bottle in its mouth so it could suckle on it. And I carefully sat down by Midnight's side so she could watch and feel comfy about me taking the kits. And I gently talked to her even if she couldn't reply in words I understood. "Your such a good girl taking care of these kits while your sister is Resting Midnight. " I would say and pat her head to down her back, just as she liked it. And she would purr in return and rub up towards my hand before I continued feeding the next kit and then the last one, giving them 1/3 of a bottle each. It was enough for morning breakfast for them as they could eat Pokémon food later in the day. And after that I prepared to leave, "well I am going, don't worry I'm taking good care of Twix for you Midnight. " I said and walked out to get breakfast myself.

When I came to the Kitchen and sat down to eat the sandwiches Mother had prepared for me, she sat down across to me. "Vince...I just wanted to tell you, that as you know most people your age are travelling around the world to see and catch pokémon, some already starting at the Age of Ten. And if you want to go out on a Journey...I'm really fine with it. I know your old enough, and skilled enough in raising pokémon to take good care of them. So I can put in a good word for you with the professor when you register. You already have your starter after all...And I don't want to force you too...I'm just saying that if you want...your free to." she said looking down slightly, indicating that she meant nothing bad with saying it. She just cared about me after all. I went silent for a while, travelling around the world and the regions...meet people and pokémon...actually it did not sound that bad.

I looked back to Mother, "I...have an idea...there is a Professor in New Bark town right?...its not so very far from here...I know you talked about before having some deliveries there...and Maybe I and Twix could take them, that way we can try out if travelling are something for us. I could go there and be back in one day, then I get some time to think" I said and looked to Twix that seamed to agree. He did not mind going for a bit, besides it was pretty nice to go out for a walk at times. And when I looked to Mother she looked happy and nodded in response. "Great, Its a deal. that way you may meet some interesting Pokémon on the way, I have some pokéballs you can take with you...in case you feel like trying your luck on catching them" she said happily and went to get them. I sighed a bit and chuckled slightly. "Mothers..." I mumbled to Twix.

~~3~~

The Rest of the day passed without much more to mention, Mother gave me a set of six pokéballs a belt to put them on and a backpack to carry the supplies and stuff for the journey in. And I decided that I would set out first thing tomorrow morning, that way I could help mother out with the rest of the pokémon in the daycare section so that she could handle it herself tomorrow, also I got some time off to go down to the town and buy extra travelling stuff, And I decided that I needed a set of gloves that was resistant the weather, a set of thicker clothing in case of colder weather and some rain clothing. With that I felt that I was just about as prepared for a long or a short journey as I could get. And as I got home I told all pokémon I was going away tomorrow.

When Night would arrive I could hardly sleep, I lay in my bed starring at the roof. Twix joining me sleeping on my chest again, he had no problem sleeping. My bag laid in the corner, already packed and ready for the taking, and all my clothing was ready. But could I sleep?...no, I was thinking, I was excited...and it was sure to keep me awake until about 3am in the morning where eyes closed and I finally managed to sleep. 8 Am Lotus awoke me by calling from downstairs just like yesterday. One could say that I was pretty tired in the morning out of obvious reasons, but I managed to get up after nearly knocking Twix out of the bed by mistake as I turned to look at the clock. "Sorry...Twix" I said tiredly and helped him down as he was pretty shaken by the sudden turn.

Getting dressed once more and carefully taking the backpack over my shoulder I walked downstairs and placed it by the door to the outside. I sighed and went to the kitchen to eat a larger breakfast, and Twix also ate quite much knowing it was time for a journey. I looked to Mother and said, "Well, I might not have to ask...but do you think I can get another starter from Prof Elm?...not that I don't think Twix is enough...I just thought it might be a good chance for me to raise another Pokémon of my own..." before scratching my cheek a bit. Mother nodded and smiled "of course, just ask Professor Elm when you get there, I'm sure your allowed to get one even if you have Twix. I give him a call and tell him you want to see his starters when you get there" she replied.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again with a nod. This was it, if it was time to journey this would be a great experience, and as I stood by the door ready to go Mother gave me one last piece of advice. "They said on the news a storm might cross the mountains today Vince. Be careful on your journey and the path down, and if the storm comes quickly there is caves along the mountain where you can seek shelter. Good luck and be careful dear" she said and gave me a hug, I carefully placed my hand around her waist and hugged back. "Understood...bye than, I call you when I reach Professor Elm in New Bark town" I replied and then walked out with Twix following me by my side. And we set out only looking back once before opening the gate in the fence. My heart kinda raced a bit and I nodded, 'start a new journey with a dash...' I thought thinking of a show I used to watch, and I looked to Twix and gave him a single nod before closing the gate behind us, then I dashed. I ran as fast as I could down the road. I ran and ran until the house just disappeared in the distance behind us, and Twix ran as well to keep up.

~~4~~

The Black Thorn town laid in a small valley between two larger mountains, a river coiled around the land and through the village where large water wheels could be seen in the distance from where we was standing now. We could also see wind turbines in full spin as it was almost always a soft breeze through the valley. The town lying pretty low was spared from the stronger winds and most other harsh weathers; it was sure a wonderful place to live. There was only slight forestation the rest of the land that was not part of the town was filled with sunny meadows and rich fertile soil where the farmers could have their fields. The Mountains around was also a good place for minerals, thought it was usually shipped away since they did not want to destroy nature here. And as we finally slowed down, we could enjoy the fresh mountain air.

Panting slightly I looked to Twix that was pretty tired as well and chuckled, I bent down and reached my arm out. "Jump on buddy" I said and smiled, making Twix smile back as he jumped up on my arm and settled on my shoulder. I then grabbed around the lines to the backpack and started walking. Seeing as the weather was fair our journey was not faced with many difficulties. Thought...that luck would soon turn out of our favor, while being on the path to the Johto region, clouds started gathering in the sky and the wind started picking up. Now when we was out of the valley it seemed the storm already would catch up to us. I looked around worried and could see that Twix's fur was moving more and more to the wind, I patted him gently also feeling my own hair move and the wind towards my cheeks. "hmm Seams the storm is coming this way after all" I said trying to stay calm, knowing that it was still a fair distance to new bark town and to the path down the mountain I thought of going back. But I felt that I hadn't come this far on the way to just turn back now...

Perhaps I was a fool...but what was the point of having a Journey if you just would give up it the first time bad weather came?...Looking left and right as the forestation grew thicker around us I realized that we was pretty much left in the open. Our best hope would be to search for shelter by the mountain side because I was not sure if there were any cabins or buildings ahead. "What do you think Twix?...time to seek shelter?" I would ask, Twix carefully looked to me and around to the sky before looking back. "Eve...Eevee" he would reply in agreement, at least that is how I thought it sounded. Thought I knew that it was not a good idea to head into the thick forest in hope of finding the Mountain, even if we could see it now getting lost was out of the question. I chose to continue until we could find some kind of road or path leading towards the mountain. But the more we went forward the steeper the path got. Soon I realized that we made it to the way-point, it was a very steep path on the road where you on the left would have a wall and on your right would have a long fall because of the height differences.

Thought the path itself was pretty wide and had a security railing along the right side I knew that there would be no alternative routes down this way. I nodded slightly "okay...one chance either we get down fast...and find shelter, or we get caught in the storm." I said hearing Twix reply to me, sounding like he agreed. I started walking faster and faster, thought I had to be careful not to fall too as a slope could be easy to lose your balance in if you went to fast. Making it about halfway down before I heard a crack of thunder in the sky, looking up I could see a flash and a thunderbolt in the sky followed by another crack of thunder. Which made me realize that the thunderstorm was right above our heads, I started running for everything we was worth, and two minutes later the sky was literally falling down on us. I never in my life seen so much rain, or for that matter thought I would be stuck in it. Not Exactly having much time to change to my rain gear either. I looked to Twix who mostly was soaked already "you want to get inside your Pokéball?" I would ask, but Twix did not want to leave my side, shaking his head in response.

I shook my head back and kept running my mind stuck on a single thing. 'shelter,shelter,shelter' my mind went on loop. While I scanned the area, soon as the path opened up a bit I could see something faintly in the distance as the road was pretty dark because of the dark clouds in the sky. It was a rock formation ahead and it had something closely resembling a cave. It had to do. It must, I ran towards it holding Twix in my arms to at least give him some protection from the rain. When I reached the rock formation I put Twix inside my backpack and started climbing. The cave I had seen was above my head and I was dead determined that I would reach it even if I would die on the way. The stones were slippery and hard to grapple, halfway up I lost my grip and slipped, only managing to get a hold with one hand. I gritted my teeth, the pain showering down my arm felt like murderous stings. My fingers hurt and felt like numb stiff dead limbs by the time I got a grip on the edge and managed to haul my body over to the rather flat rock. I panted heavily the adrenaline in my body pumping. And even thought my body was at the giving up point I managed to get us safely into the cave. It was big enough to fit us and was rather protected from the wind.

~~5~~

My clothes was dripping as I gently put my backpack down in the far corner of the cave. Slightly looking back to see if It was getting better, it did not of course. I opened the backpack to pick out my soaked companion Twix, he looked a bit frightened and it was understandable. I set him aside for the moment and picked out the blanket that was in the top of my backpack. Folding it twice before I laid it down on the ground to create something a bit warmer and softer to sit, instead of the cold rock that made the floor. Then I pulled out the cotton towel and laid it on the blanket before I started undressing. I wouldn't care if a thousand girls was watching me right now or an entire town saw me naked. I just wanted out of those Wet clothes I wore. I then picked up the towel and started drying off my hair, I saw that Twix was watching me. "what?...don't worry boy, I get you dry in a minute...and you have seen me naked before It's not like it's something new..." I mumbled, trying to not sound annoyed or sarcastic at the moment. But right about now I wanted to say a few well selected words about the 'Nice' weather outside.

After drying of I put on underwear and sat on my knees on the blanket, I looked to Twix and nodded "come here" I said and he went closer to me so I could dry him off as much as possible, Thought it did not stop him from shaking off and splash me with the water in his fur leaving me to mutter a soft "thanks..." before I dried him off. I then looked inside the bag, finding the second blanket. I had two with me since I...well kinda had a weird gut feeling that I better take two, and now I did not exactly regret that choice. Sitting down and leaned back I looked to Twix. "Here...lets rest a while" I said and when he crawled into my lap I felt his cold fur towards my skin and shuddered. But I wrapped the blanket around us and held him close to me. "Don't worry..." I said patting him gently inside the blanket. then I felt my head hurting and I passed out.

Minutes would turn to hours, and the day would turn to night, steering around with a slight pain in the back from leaning towards a rock wall I awoke. It was very dark outside; I realized that night had fallen meaning that I been pretty much passed out for hours. I felt a bit groggy as you can do after a mix of pain, cold and not a good rest. My body and arm was still hurting but I was glad that my partner slept well. I gently wrapped the blanket around him and tried to roll out my sleeping bag on the floor. I had packed one in case of the unexpected, you never know when you might get stuck in a storm after all...I kinda ate and drank from the food I had feeling rather hungry and thirsty by now. Then I secured the backpack again and sat halfway into the sleeping bag. I was just about to lay down again, when I suddenly...saw the contours of something at the entrance of the cave. I flinched and draw a quick breath in surprise; I had not exactly expected that something else could make its way up here. We were not alone any longer that much was certain.

I looked right and left, Seeing Twix asleep I did not want to wake him, but I carefully watched to see if the thing in the dark would move. But it did not; it seemed to be still for now. But it was not like I dared to go to sleep now, I had no idea what it was or if it was dangerous. I pulled up towards the wall again from where I could see better, and have a better chance to act in case it attacked. I guessed that it was a Pokémon by the small contours but which I couldn't tell. I sat there watching for what felt like forever before I realized that the rain had stopped, thought I could still hear the cracks of lightning. Then a flash...revealing something yellow, something red...squinting my eyes as the next flash came I could see a small yellow pokémon with red stripes on its back. Apparently it was not facing us but facing the entrance. I let out my breath that I hardly had realized that I was holding and breathed a bit. It was...a Pikachu, I figured it had found this cave too while searching for shelter from the storm. thought how it got up here was beyond me.

I felt the relief now when I knew what it was, knowing that it was a Pikachu felt good, since I know that they are not known to be very hostile. Sure I was pretty sure that we wouldn't stand much of a chance against a Electric mouse Pokémon in the middle of a Thunderstorm if it wanted to attack, but I guessed it had stopped by the entrance for a reason. And that reason I would learn sooner than I would Ever imagine...

~~6~~

I kept watching the Pikachu, wondering slightly why it kept starring outside, out of curiosity I leaned to the side and looked outside, I could see a pretty big rock at the end of the tip of the much larger rock that made the floor of this cave. I wondered if the Pikachu was looking at it for some reason. Suddenly I could see its cheeks sparking and it fired of a thunderbolt on the rock. I blinked a few times before seeing the rock get hit by lightning from the sky. It made the rock spark with electricity a short while before it stopped, I thought that was pretty odd since normally rocks don't absorb electricity, but I guessed it was rich in minerals. That could explain it a little.

Thinking and pondering about it I started to wonder, my theory soon got fulfilled. The Pikachu ran out and jumped up on the Rock, then unleashed its thunderbolt so that the lightning from the sky struck the stone in several locations. Sure I had read about Pikachu's at times getting their tail hit by lightning, but this sure was a weird thing to watch. thought what happened next I wish I hadn't...I could see that the Pikachu started glowing, I kinda guessed it started to evolve, even thought I never heard of sightings of a Natural evolution like this, usually they needed a Thunder stone. But seeing this rock...It kinda got me thinking of one, and how it might have the same effect. I was pretty Impressed seeing the Pikachu start to change, How its tail grew longer, how its ears changed and its hind legs, then its paws. It was amassing to see an evolution like this, when pokémon would get bigger and change their appearance Thought as it grew slightly. Suddenly Booom!...

A Huge Lightning bolt shot down from the sky, with so much power and force that it shattered the rock and the cliff edge below into millions of pieces striking right on the Evolving Pikachu sending it soaring sky high. I gasped and before I knew it, my legs moved on their own. I shot out of my sleeping bag and threw myself forward to catch the poor thing, my heart racing but I managed to catch it before it fell over the edge. I quickly hauled it in and got back into the cave before the worst kind of burning pain would shoot through my arms, I put the Pi, the Ra...not really sure what to call it I put the scolding hot pokémon down and took a look at my slightly burned arms. The hurt pretty bad and it made me realize that the pokémon was badly burned, enough for its skin to be curled here and there. I looked around, not sure what to do and if it was alive. I thought I had to get the heat down at least, and I grabbed the towel before rubbing it in the puddles on the rock to soak it.

Then I wrapped it around the Chu, hearing hissing sounds from its burning hot skin. I shook my head and covered most of it. Then I checked for life signs, my Eyes widened, it did not seem to breathe at all. Which made me quickly pull it up and listen to its chest...nothing...my eyes widened 'no'... my mind said, before I quickly put it down again. I tilted its head backwards with my right hand and pinched its nose with my left, while at the same time opening its mouth by pulling its chin with my right thumb. Then I leaned in close and gave it mouth to mouth right before I placed my hands on its chest and pushed hard. "come on!" I said pumping it thirty times after breathing twice. I learned Cpr from a event in the past and never thought I would try it on a Pokémon.

When I finished pumping I picked it up and listened to its chest...nothing...I repeated the process again not caring my arms I once again listened...Thud!...Thud!...I gasped in relief and held it close. "stay with me...stay with me...Twix...Twix!...were going hurry get up" I said realizing that Twix was already awake hiding in a corner from the sounds of the collision. Holding the Chu I ran to get my bag and Twix before hurrying out of the Cave, not caring about packing either the blankets or the Sleeping bag. All my mind was set on was finding a Pokécentre as fast as possible. Getting out of the cave I looked left and right, I nodded to myself as I saw a nearby tree, I placed the Chu in my backpack and made a leap of it. I managed to grapple it but the slippery bark made me slide down rather quickly. And I landed hard on the ground. Twix held onto me for dear life and as I rubbed my rear and forced myself to get back up.

~~7~~

The path ahead of us was soaking wet very muddy and extremely slippery, on top of that it was dark as charcoal and I could hardly see my hand in front of me. Thought I just kept running, the only thing leading me forward was my burning will to save this creature I hadn't even met before. I held the chu tightly in my arms as I ran and ran, not being sure what really was loudest, my racing heart or the thoughts in my head screaming 'Pokecentre, pokecente' over and over in quick succession. I hardly felt the pain at this point, all I could feel was the burning blood coursing through my veins. And the only light on my path was the light from the occasional lightning flashes. I heard Twix complaining from my shoulder, that he was afraid. But right now I had no time to stop to comfort him. The wind that whipped in the night was so very cold...so cold feeling like wolves biting my skin.

Topping it all was that my mouth was dry like a desert, my back and my rear hurting from the fall...so much at once its hard to even describe what my body suffered. thought my mind was set on a single point, and that was to get this poor creature to the closest pokémon centre. Even if If it would kill me, my eyes was wet and burned from the tears that flowed down my cheeks. It was not pain, nor the cold howling wind that made me cry. It was my will to suppress it all that that made my body want to tear itself apart. And as I ran down the path I realized that I had to rest either that, or I would fall right here and now...and it was likely going to kill all three of us. To get out of the wind and to find somewhere to settle down for a moment before my heart jumped out of my chest. If I weren't holding the chu so tightly towards my chest already, I don't know if my heart would already had jumped out...

Each of my step was responded with a equally loud splash from the wet ground, and the forest around me seemed like a never ending path. But in a flash of lightning I could see a cave ahead of us, and I bet our lives on that it had to be safe enough for the time being. I ran inside, it was dark of course and you could hardly see anything. Panting loudly I pulled up my flashlight, clicked the button before putting it into my mouth as I took a steady grip around the chu again. The iron taste from the flashlight was not much salvation in my dry mouth, but I needed to see where I set my foot. as I ventured into the cave I was not really sure why, but I followed the path as deeply as it would take us. And to my surprise I found a natural spring inside, gasping and panting I praised the skies for water right now.

I dipped my hand to feel that it was icy cold, but I did not care. I had made sure that the chu got colder. And I carefully put it into the water down to its neck. I could see by the twitching that it still was alive, such reliefs, it made me almost forget that I was barely standing myself. I used my left hand to keep it above the surface, and my right one to wash its head with the cold water, I was still panting heavily and my mouth was still dry. but this creature well being was the only thing on my mind. It was not before I noticed the water get colored red I realized that my hand was bleeding, I could see a gash in my palm probably from when I tried to grab the tree. But it had to wait for now, the water still felt so very refreshing even if my hand started stinging. I shut my eyes for a moment and just wished that it all was a dream. Hoping that the pain and suffering the both of us would just go away. "Ri...chu..." I heard, starting to think my mind was playing tricks on me I opened my eyes.

The cave had light and was luminous, and I bet I had either gone completely insane or was dreaming. The chu was looking at me, from the water that was glowing. I shook my head not believing what I saw, and I splashed my face with my right hand over and over feeling the cold water in my face and as it was flowing down my body. I couldn't be dreaming and feel the water?...or could I?...I still felt pain but when I looked the wound on my palm was gone. I must been going insane, but I pushed my head down under the water and started drinking it, for whatever reason it glowed and my wound was gone I did not care...I was thirsty, and when I pulled my head up from the spring I took a deep breath and shook my head. I was awake, I was sure I was now. I looked to the Chu. It...had healed too...I slapped my own cheek, but I could swear its fur was black now. It had black fur and crimson red stripes on its back.I just shook my head in disbelief, I lifted it into my arms before I let it down on the ground gently. Then I completely undressed and crawled into the spring myself. Well if I was Insane at this point I might as well do something drastic...

~~8~~

As I got down into the water I felt the cold spread all over my body, but at the same time as it felt cold it also felt so very refreshing. I looked to the side and gently scooped up the Chu again, and held it gently towards my chest as I sat in the water. My head started feeling so clear, and as I moved my hand along the side of the almost bathtub like rocks I met soft fur. I looked down and noticed Twix was sitting there. He looked worried and I can really understand why. "come here...the water is great..." I said lifting him up gently. I placed him next to the chu on my chest hearing him complain a bit over the cold water. But he kinda also sounded like he enjoyed being close to us. And as I closed my arms around them my mind just floated away...away...

I sat under a tree in a sunny meadow, leaning back towards the tree that was full of flowers and apples. A few steps away from me Twix was bouncing around chasing butterflies happily. And as I tilted my head backwards I could see a tail in the tree. It had a lightning bolt on the end and followed the long line I soon noticed the Chu looking back at me. It was smiling, and I smiled I suddenly started feeling so very happy. I laid there watching the sky with my two companions without a worry in the world...when I suddenly started worrying that I had died and passed on. It hadn't struck me before now, but it in a way didn't bother me. Except for the part where I wondered if this was the real Twix and Chu that had joined me...

Then I snapped awake, hearing the water flow in all angles from my sudden move. And as i looked around I could see the cave clearly from the light. And as I looked up in the sky I gasped, I could see the full moon right over my head. I hadn't even realized that there was a hole in the roof. I shook my head and made my way out of the spring with Twix and the Chu in my arms. I was dripping wet, thought even as I recently been in the cold water I did not feel that cold at all. Thought the Chu and Twix was feeling warm towards my chest and as I sat them down I started realize that this actually was true. Everything up to this point except for the sunny meadow was reality. I had to sit down for a moment and just bask in the moonlight, holding the two pokémon close at all times.

"Vince...you ok?" I suddenly heard a voice saying. I looked up and looked around myself; I scratched my head and looked down to Twix that was looking at me. "did you hear someone say my name?" I asked, Wondering if my friend had heard it too. "Yeah, I did..." Twix replied. And I nodded in response. "Oh It was just..."...My eyes must have grown to the size of the moon but I could swear that Twix just had talked to me. "Twix?...you can talk?..." I said hardly believing it...thought at this point with a healed wounds and and a clear state of mind I could believe anything. "Uhm...Yeah...I have always talked to you...wait...you mean you actually understand me now?!" Twix said finally realizing that I had a conversation with him as well. I bet we both was equally surprised as our yapping mouth's probably could fit a Pidgey.

Okay, I can swallow this...I thought and breathed a few times. I sighed a bit, "well seams we found a Magical spring...how lucky...it seems I can talk and understand pokémon right now...either that or you learned to talk human...ehhh...anyway...let's think about this tomorrow..." I said and started getting dressed. My skin was not very wet for some reason, probably the spring water understanding that I would freeze if it stayed...or something. I looked to the Chu that slept peacefully now, and back to Twix. "And I left the sleeping bag..." I muttered curling up on the floor. "oh well...I don't care...Im tired..." I said and invited Twix into my arms again beside where I placed the Chu. At least the tree of us together would be pretty warm. Then I shut my eyes...and it was yet again...Good night...

~~9~~

When morning arrived I awoke quite early, after all sleeping on a cave floor was not the most comfy place I ever tried to sleep before, especially not without a sleeping bag. As I looked around I soon noticed that the two pokémon was missing, I looked around inside the cave for them but I couldn't see them anywhere. I knew that Twix probably hadn't gone too far, knowing that I was not with him. But I kinda guessed now when the Chu felt better it had left for good. I got up and stretched out, my body feeling a bit numb from sleeping on the hard floor. I walked up to the spring again and killed my thirst in the cold soothing water. Almost as quickly as I started relax, my body felt normal again. At this point I realized that the magic powers of the spring had not gone anywhere. This made me smile slightly. "I hope you forgive me magic spring, but having some of your water with me on my journey...would be a great benefit" I said as if the spring been alive as I filled one of my empty bottles with the crystal clear spring water.

I closed the bottle tightly and put the backpack on my back again. after putting the bottle safely in the side holder. Strangely even thought my load had lightened in the last cave the bag was slightly heavier than I remembered. I figured that I must just have felt stronger yesterday or not thought about it too much. After all it had been a quite...Well, not very normal day yesterday. As I came out I was met by morning sunlight and as I looked around the trees I soon spotted a chocolate coloured fluff ball in a soft warm patch of grass and chuckled slightly. "Morning Twix~" I said and knelt down to awake him gently. He yawned loud and stretched out. He then looked to me and smiled, Twix usually loved to sleep in sunny spots, and I guessed he must have fallen back asleep after going outside. "Morning Vince" Twix replied, and I flinched once more. I gasped slightly, "woah...don't scare me like that...phew...I haven't gotten used to this yet" I said as I really had kinda forgotten about that part already...

I sighed a bit and nodded to Twix that kept smiling and started walking along the forest path, guessing that I would find the road if I followed it. "So...The Chu?...did it leave early too?" I asked Wondering if Twix would reply to me, I felt a bit sad about it just leaving after saving it. But thought I kinda understood if it did not want to stay with a human. "Uhm...I dunno...If you mean that Richu its sleeping in your backpack" Twix replied, And I suddenly stopped. "Ri-chu?..." I repeated, And placed my back on the ground before looking inside, and as Twix had said the Richu was sleeping inside. I did not really know why but I suddenly started crying and laughed chuckled happily. Just seeing it fine and confirm it with my own eyes...The feeling made me so very happy. It kinda looked like a Raichu but still Kinda looked like a Pikachu, it was like it was something in between. It was like it had the fighting features of a Raichu, and the Agility ones of the Pikachu. Calling it Richu kinda felt right. The form between...

I looked to Twix and smiled and looked back to the Richu. "Richu...Richu?...its morning if you want to wake up" I said while patting its head gently. I did not want to scare it away now but I was kinda curious why it had decided to stay. And it awoke with a Yawn and looked at me. "Yo..." it said and I replied by chuckling slightly, I figured that it was able to speak too after that event. "Yo, my name is Vince. This Is Twix, what is your name?" I asked. The Richu nod suddenly jumped out of my bag, spun around in the air and landed gracefully on the Ground. "Me?...I'm...hmmm Richu...I Guess, It was what I and your friend came up with after talking while you was asleep. I also now know that I have you to thank for my very life Vince, you saved me from certain Death" Richu said. I nodded understanding, it kinda felt weird but at the same time very nice to be talking to these pokémon.

"Oh, that. Its okay really, When I saw you getting hit by the thunder...my legs kinda moved on their own...I guess its something anyone would do even for a stranger" I said, But the Richu shook its head not agreeing. "No, Actually I think your one of the few that would put your own life in danger to save a complete stranger...Its a honorable choice. Tell me Vince...what is your dream?" he said. I was certainly taken back a bit by how this Richu talked. He seemed so very intelligent and at the same time so...Cool. "I...i'm not sure...really, I guess I want to...I don't know..." I replied, it was true, since a long time back I had been quite happy with my current life, Taking care of the pokémon on the Daycare and help Mother out. The Richu spoke again, "My dream is to become the Strongest Pokémon in this entire world, to journey around to see it all and to Master the art of battle. From the day I was born I have constantly been training and pushing myself to the very limit, Not Ever Yielding or giving up as I have battled anyone I met up to this point. And without you Vince...My journey would have ended. So I ask you again...you look like a Trainer...One that use us Pokémon to become the strongest...So...why not make your dream to become the Strongest Trainer...what would that be called?" Richu said and grinned to me.

~~10~~

I was stunned for a while, not sure what to really say. This pokémon certainly had the looks on him that made anything start to feel possible, To be the strongest trainer...travel around the world and meet and help pokémon in need. That sure felt like a worthy dream to pursuit. "Well, The Top trainers are those that win the Championship and become champions and masters, Elites..." I replied, And the Richu looked to me with another grin. "Yeah, that might be true, but what would it be called to Be the Champion among Champions and Master Among Masters?...something no one really have become before and to beat them all?" He said. Again I felt this feeling, that he was serious. "Champion among champions...Master Among Masters...Perhaps...It would be called... Grand Master" I said while thinking about it. "Vince...If your Dream is to Become a Pokémon Grand Master, I Richu...Swear my total Allegiance to you, And I will stay with you until the day you fulfil your dreams to be the very best...that way I can at the same time Full fill my own dream. And replay my life depth to you" Richu said proudly.

I shook my head and smiled, "I make that my dream...I want to see the world, and aid pokémon and humans around it. While training to be the best, and raise above all former champions and masters as the one Single Grand Master. Rico...are you with me?" I said grinning back as I looked at the Richu. "Rico?...is that my name?...Heh, I like it. I am with you Vince...Until the Very End and Beyond´. Twix...We will be comrades from now on, glad to have you by my side" Rico said. I picked up a Pokéball from my belt and got up in a good stance. "Rico?...Lets challenge the world Together! Goooooooo! POKÈBALL!" I yelled and threw the Pokéball towards Rico. Rico smirked and Jumped towards it, and as it hit him the red light enveloped him and he vanished into it. And equally fast as he went inside the button on it flashed and sparkled with the sound of a Successful Capture. I grabbed the ball and raised it to the sky, "Yeah! We befriended Rico!" I announced and Twix leaped happily in the air.

I then spun around and nodded "Come My Friend let us journey into the future and beyond...Rico! I chose you!" I said throwing the ball into the air to let Rico back out, and surely enough he responded to my call and came out, just before the ball fell back into my hand again. "So, you're staying outside as well?" I asked, and Rico gave a nod. "yeah I think I will, I like to be free, but don't worry. Your my Master now Vince, my one and only. "he said. I nodded in response. "Great, New bark town Here we come!" I said and happily started our new adventure with another dash. My two best friends in the whole world running next to me...

~The End~

**Continues: in "The first battle and my starter Choice"**.

12


	2. Chapter 2

Created by Rikard G. Alias; Iatos Mehiro

**To Be a Pokémon Grand Master.**

**Chapter Two: The first battle and my starter Choice**:

New Bark town, A Small town in the Johto region where the wind blows and tells of impending change.~ Pokémon world Map Description...

Beyond the hill in front of us you could see smoke start to rising and soon the roofs of the houses that made out New Bark town came into sight. On my left shoulder I had a the Mighty Chocolate colored Normal type champion...Twix!...and on my right I had the Thunder Charged Warrior that never yields...Rico!...My two very impressive Companions and my best friends on my journey. and In the Centre we have Me!...Vince...the one and only Pokémon Grand master!...well not yet, but I'm working on it. With a bright grin and eyes filled with burning amber for adventure. We journeyed forth. Looking to my right side I could see the ocean, and by the ocean I could see a beach that streaked far in my sight. Leading all the way to New Bark Town where it curved a bit with the land. And forest surrounding the town.

I stopped on the road and looked out to the ocean, the sun blazing hot high in the sky. "Look Twix, it's the ocean...Where we played last summer when we followed Mother here" I said pointing, Twix nodded "yeah, that sure was fun...who's that?" Twix replied. And I turned to look towards the ocean, shielding my eyes from the sun and squinting I could make out a Figure on the beach. "I have no clue...let's go see, what do you think Rico?" I asked. "Sure, I'm with you Vince" he replied, and with that it was decided. And we made our way down to the beach. When I came to the sand I noticed a Tall man, he was dressed weirdly in a black and red near jumpsuit style. With long black boots that matched the rest of his clothes. He also wore a Cape that matched to. His clothes was tight and mostly was black but was red towards his chest area and a bit down, while the cape was black on one side and red on the other, his boots was striped red on the top. He also had Long spiky grey hair and a quite serious expression. I really wondered who it was.

Suddenly a shadow blew out of the water and over our heads, making a powerful wind draft in its wake, making me take a firmer stance and shield myself and my buddies. I heard whatever it was slamming down right behind us and roar loudly, and I quickly turned around getting ready for what whatever it was. I could see a large dragon growling angrily towards us. And I flinched back slightly thinking it would attack. Then I heard a firm command from behind. "Dragonite! That's Enough!" The Man called from behind and the Dragonite stopped and flew off to the Man's side. "I'm sorry for his behavior...he tend to be a bit defensive towards strangers...Are you all right?" He asked with a bit compassion in his pretty dark voice.

I looked to the man and nodded slightly, "Yeah...were fine just a bit shaken..." I Replied trying to be polite, but I heard Rico saying "Pff...we could've taken him..." From my shoulder and had to chuckle quietly to his Self confidence. "Hi my name is Vincent, but everyone call me Vince. This here is my Partners Rico and Twix. We're going to New Bark town to meet Professor Elm to deliver a package. " I said politely. The man gave a firm nod in response. "Oh, Me?...I am no One Important really, But I guess you might already know who I am. This here is my Dragonite. And since you found me...I guess you want a Battle huh?" he said. I blinked slightly, but I shrugged. Sure a battle would be fun, it sure sounded like Rico was up for it. "What do you say Twix?...Shall we Battle them?" I asked and Twix nodded in Response, I confirmed it with Rico that gave another nod.

I Looked back to the Dragonite Trainer and nodded once. "Yeah, We're up for it, I guess I challenge you to a battle that." I said smiling. The Dragonite Trainer Chuckled slightly and gave a single nod back as he and his Dragonite walked to a big open space between the road and the ocean. "Okay, You may use any of your Pokémon you wish, I will stick with only My Dragonite." The Dragonite Trainer responded. And I followed after him and stood on a suitable battle distance. "Sure, Were fine with that." I said to the Trainer before looking to my friends. "Okay Rico, I'm going with Twix first since I know him best. And I let you finish the job okay?" I said, Rico nodded in response and jumped of my shoulder stepping aside. "Okay, I use this chance to analyze our opponent's strength and movement, good luck Vince, Twix" Rico said and prepared to Watch. "Okay Twix, This will be our first real battle, Lets show them our strength...Our opponent might be bigger and stronger, but that will only make him easier to hit and less agile. We have the tactical advantage size advantage here...be prepared For anything Twix and keep your eyes on the opponent at all times. " I said to him, "Whenever you're ready, Dragonite Time to battle" The Trainer said and his Dragonite took the field.

I Looked to Twix and we both nodded. "Okay...We're ready any time..." I replied and got my serious face on. "Infinite power that branch into Multiple paths of Destiny here my call, I Vince Demand thy presence in thy most basic form...Twix!...Its time for battle Hear my call!" I roared and Twix leapt into the Air and took the field as well. The Dragonite Trainer chuckled slightly "That's one mighty introduction...Eevee huh...So that's your choice. You may have the honor of the first move" He said grinning. I grinned back, 'Okay...Vince...This is it...It all start from this single battle, Twix and Rico are with you...And you're going to win this because your friends are depending on your commands...What are you up against?...A Dragon...Power Type, A Flying and Dragon type shares a double weakness to Ice...But I have no ice type moves in my arsenal...It be Power Vs Agility than...' I thought quite fast and then I was ready for battle...

~~2~~

"Okay Twix, Close the distance and Launch Shadow Ball" I commanded and Twix he ran forward towards the much larger Dragonite that for the moment just stood there looking intimidating. Twix leaped into the air and fired a Shadow Ball towards the Dragonite, but it was easily blocked by the much more powerful larger pokémon that just swatted it off with its arm. "Another Keep up the pressure" I called and Twix Fired a Small Barrage of Shadow Balls In different places making it hard for the Dragonite to Block. "Okay Dragonite, to the skies" The Trainer called and the Dragonite responded by flying even though some of the Shadow Balls Managed to make Contact before because of the close range. "Dragonite Use Dragon Claw" The trainer called and The Dragonite swept down at near incredible speed. But Twix was barely faster to dodge it by darting left. "Nice dodge! Now Counter Fire!" I called and Twix fried Shadow Balls towards the Dragonite that attempted a U-turn. "Not bad, lets see how you handle this attack. Hyper Beam!" The Trainer Called out and its Dragonite landed In front of me Firing of a Incredible powerful Hyper Beam attack. "Twix… Burry it!" I called and Twix quickly used Dig to avoid the attack. 'Those who think Ground type moves have no effect on flying types...just don't know how to use them' I thought. "Dig Huh?...Well Dragonite lets blast it out of the Ground with Dragon Claw" The Trainer called.

The Dragonite roared and slammed down into the earth with its powerful Dragon Claw move, but what it hadn't expected was that instead of creating a shock-wave that would throw Twix out of the ground, the ground itself crumbled under it as Twix had dug to weaken it. The Dragonite and the Trainer was surprised that it fell down a hole. And up from the first hole Twix shot up ready for its counter attack. "Okay Twix, go for the throat with Bite!" I called, The Trainer looked stunned for a second "what the..." he said clearly taken by surprise over the use of our move. "Dragonite Get out of there" He called, but it was too late, The second the Dragonite managed to get up, Twix threw himself sideways latched onto its neck with his fangs and spun around kicking its face with his hind legs while pulling its neck in the other direction, the Move proving to be extremely effective because of its roar of pain. "Get it off with Dragon Claw!" The Trainer called and the Dragonite attacked Twix with its claws, but while being on its shoulders Twix could easily dodge its moves while using bite over and over again hitting its neck. "Okay...Now its time to get serious into the skies" The Trainer called clearly annoyed that his Dragonite was taking too much damage. "Go Twix attack its wings! Cripple! " I called and Twix slid down its back while it prepared to take flight biting the wing muscles to numb them.

"Twister!" The Dragonite Trainer called having had enough of us by now, Its Dragonite spun around Creating a powerful Twister that sent Twix Sky high into the air. "Twix!" I called but he got tossed around by the Twister. "Finish it with Hyper Beam!" The Trainer Called and The Dragonite aimed for Twix and fired its Hyperbeam...it was a clean hit and it sent Twix crashing down into the ground. "Twix? You ok?" I asked and watched as the smoke cleared. Twix trembled and tried to get up but was really weak. And I ran to him "Okay Twix its enough, Return" I said and picked him up before he would faint from his struggle. I then ran back to my place and gently put him down. "you fought greater than I could ever have hoped for, take a good rest. I said and looked to Rico. That nodded in response. "so your substituting... I can see you care very much about your Pokémon, and your clearly proving to be quite the trainer. Lets see whose next" The Trainer said. I smiled slightly, "By the heavens and the skies I summon thy thunder and lighting to my place...send me thy champion as I call your name...Rico! I chose you!" I said and Rico grinned as he Ran out to the field. "Okay, Rico...do what you do best" I said. And he nodded, "Dragonite use Twister!" The Trainer called clearly intending to finish this fast. "Rico, Evasion Tactic Earth and sky!" I called without really thinking. I was so used to battle with Twix that it felt natural to use my same command pattern for Rico.

Rico vanished moving at such fast pace it was hard to follow him, apparently from watching me and Twix battle he understood exactly what I had in mind. And he vanished down the hole Twix had dug before as the twister blew over head. He then jumped out again and Fired of a Thunder, "Counter it with Thunder wave!" The Dragonite trainer called and the Dragonite used Thunder wave, the two electric moves clashed and sent sparks flying everywhere. But not before long Rico's Thunder slammed back the much weaker Thunder wave and gave the Dragonite quite the electric shock. Making it fall to all four from all this beating. "ugh...Dragonite...Use Twister and Wing attack!" The Trainer called and the Dragonite attempted to fly, but its muscles wouldn't carry it and instead it gritted its teeth in pain making it remain on the ground. "all-right!" Rico bring down the hammer" I called and Rico dashed forth before leaping up in the air and spin around before slamming a Iron Tail into the Dragonite's back sending it back to the ground. "Uuh!...Dragonite?...can you still stand?" The Trainer said seeing that move have such great effect. The Dragonite looked really weak by now and as it tried to push itself up, its arms gave up under it and it fell back to the ground. The Trainer face palmed slightly and raised his pokéball. "That's enough Return..." He said returning his Dragon. Rico ran back to me and I grinned widely "Yeah We did it!...We beat the Dragonite! "I said and had a short celebration with my two friends.

The Trainer walked up to us and grinned, not looking too faced by the loss. "You sure battle well, I'm impressed, not many trainers have ever bested my Dragonite before...I must say that your battle style sure was something new, you and your pokémon was perfectly synced...I guess I got caught off guard. Congratulations" The Trainer said and we shook hands. "Yeah, I guess we did pretty well...so...do you mind telling me your name now?" I asked. The Trainer sure looked surprised for a moment, "you don't know who I am?...heh...Guess there is some that don't know about me...Me?...I'm Lance...Dragon Champion" he said. I suddenly froze starring; my two companions sure looked surprised too. "you mean...you The Lance!?...Twix Rico ...we just beat a Champion!" I announced yapping fully and almost jumped with happiness. Lance laughed slightly and shook his head to my reaction. "So tell me son, how old are you?" he asked. I looked to Lance and smiled "I'm 16 Mr Dragon Champion sir" I replied. "aaah...Its Fine with Lance...16 huh, a Nice age to finally beat a champ...seams six years of being a trainer have paid of for you" he said. I sweat dropped a bit to his comment and slightly blushed. "Actually sir...this was my First battle...I'm not even a registered trainer yet" I said. And after that, there was a very long awkward silence...

~~3~~

It felt like eternity went by, I was not sure what to say as I could see that Lance's eyes were locked onto me. I could somewhat understand how someone would feel being the champion and all and then get beat by a random trainer who just started out…"I…Um…It was not a Full battle, I'm pretty sure I…" I began trying to find a good excuse, but Vince raised his hand to silence me. He then grinned and laughed "To think I would get beat huh…he he he he….Its alright Vince. You don't have to say anything. You won fair and square, this is why I now will personally be looking forward to how strong you will become in the future. Here…a present for you" He said reaching out some kind of device to me. I took it and opened the lid that had Lance's name on it. "What is it?" I asked as I had not seen this kind of computer like device in smaller size before. "It's a Pokégear…My old one in fact, It be sure to provide a lot of help to you on your journey. It can serve multiple functions, like map, Pokédex, phone and mail device. Take it as your reward for winning today, and give me a call when you think you're ready Vince…because…I want the honor to Challenge you in the future. If you don't mind. " he said.

I was not sure of what to reply, I just stood there Grinning slightly, I was so happy and kinda embarrassed, In two days I had managed to make a Champion my Rival. And gotten my hands on one of the most advanced devices you can have on a journey. I decided I would be very careful with it. "Okay Lance…It's a Deal, when I have caught six or more Pokémon and trained them I give you a call so we can have a full battle. " I said and smiled, Lance nodded and threw a Pokéball in the air letting out a Red Gyarados. "Good, I will be waiting than. Good luck on your journey, and make sure to stay strong" he said as he left on the Gyarados. I turned back to my friends and Remembered that I had to check up on Twix. And I went to him, noticing that he was pretty okay, he would be fine after some rest and I let him rest on my Shoulder. Rico waited leaned towards a tree and nodded to me, he had not involved himself so much in the Conversation which was understandable. And without exchanging much more than happy looks we almost could tell what the other was thinking. And that we all needed some time to take it all in.

When we arrived in town Rico looked to me. "Hey Vince…Since I can be considered quite different now…I'm not sure what kind of attention I will draw in the cities…think I should wait for you outside?" Rico asked, and I stopped for a moment to think it over. He was of course right, odd colored Pokémon was really rare, and Rico was both odd color and looked a bit different than normal. "Well this is a rather small town. So I think we can test it out here without problem...your free to do as you wish thought" I replied after thinking it over. And with that Rico decided to stay with us. And as we reached the town centre I looked around, the town was kinda quiet, and there were not too many people around. It was not strange for a smaller town like this one, but it sure had worked out a bit better if someone was around…But I decided we could test it out later as well and headed towards Professor Elm's lab.

When I came to the lab I walked up to the door that opened automatically. And well inside I could see the professor. "Hey, Professor It's me Vince." I said and smiled with a slight wave as he turned around from what he was doing. "Oh Vince, glad to see you again, your mother called me yesterday and told me you were coming, I see you got through the storm just fine, you should give your mother a call later…whoa…." He ended his sentence and quickly went up to me, taking a very much closer look as he Noticed Rico. He shifted his glasses a bit and went around us to look from all angles. It felt kinda weird to get looked at like that, and I could just about imagine what Rico was thinking. "what a interesting looking Raichu…where did you find it?..." The Professor suddenly said. I scratched the back of my head. "oh, This is Rico. We call him a Richu, He got stuck between Pikachu and Raichu when he was evolving…uhm…I tell you the story if you promise to not say anything to mother." I said. And with that the Professor took us to a room where we could sit down.

Rico sat on the table next to Twix and I in the chair across from the Professor. I told him the entire story, from when I entered the cave where we first met, about the natural evolution and the Thunder Bolt. And finally about the Wonder cave and the healing water. While the professor took careful notes, Of course I left out some details about unimportant stuff like how I got hurt as well and stuff like that beside the point how I saw my wounds heal. The Professor leaned back in his chair and thought deeply about it, "Well as much as I would want to study this Richu of yours, I guess you rather get on with your journey. I would thought appreciate if you could send me updates on him while you're travelling…I would also ask that you keep the water a secret and where the cave is located for the time being…It's not good if the information lands in public hands, as it may lead to it getting destroyed. I will take a bit of the water you carry with you for studying, but of course you will get compensated for your help, and you still get a Starter from me as promised" He said talking for quite some time. And I had no reason to really object as Rico did not want to be studied by some strange guy in a white robe. Which he taken care to mention to me.

~~4~~

After leaving a bit of my water with the professor he showed me to where he had the Pokémon, and said "Here allow me to let them out so you can meet them" before letting them out of their pokéballs. He then walked off to give me some space and time to make my choice. I looked to the trio of Pokémon that stood there looking at me, of course they did not stay still for very long as the Cyndaquill ran under the desk and hid behind the paper bin. Seemingly a bit Timid, the Chikorita happily walked up to greet me and after I had smiled and patted it, it wouldn't stop rubbing towards my leg. And the Totodile had instead of doing much else attacked my shoe and was gnawing on it. And even thought being distracted by the two of them I started thinking of my choice. Twix and Waiting outside with the Professor, so that I could make the choice alone and then introduce them.

I thought long and hard about my choice. 'hmm…The Chikorita seems very affectionate towards me, and I bet a grass type would be really useful on my journey, it could use its vines to help out if we encounter problems on our paths, like a bridge being out or if we need to climb…it can also learn useful healing moves and help with the collection of food or supplies…hmm the Totodile, well it sure can learn a vast verity of moves, thought besides perhaps moving rocks out of the path or helping us cross bodies of water I'm not sure about its helpfulness…it also seems to have a bad habit of chewing on stuff which can be a problem. And I am sure with its big mouth it has a large appetite…hmm Cyndaquill it seems a bit timid now, but I'm pretty sure that can be trained away. And as a Fire type it also can provide a lot of usefulness with for example igniting the camp fire, it also have nice agility and power when evolved. While also being able to perform a lot of different moves, hmm it seems to me right now the Totodile is the least useful of the bunch…I bet we also can find a water type later without much problem, so my choice stands between the Chikorita and the Cyndaquil' I thought and looked to the Three pokéballs. Moving my hand over the two belonging those two Pokémon, my mind altered between fire or grass while I thought about it.

'Out of the two…Fire is the most Rare, as Grass, Bug and Flying types are the most common…but the Chikorita sure is cute…The Cyndaquil…is also cute thought it will take more time in raising since its Timid. It will thought be a Third Agility type…nah…I have decided…When you're in doubt the right choice is the right choice' I thought and Returned the Three of them in their correct ball. I then took the middle one and headed outside to where everyone was waiting. "Okay, I made my choice, I promise to take care of and raise it well" I said and smiled. Professor Elm nodded and smiled, "aah Good, then there is only one thing remaining. " he said handing over a Pokédex. "this is a Pokédex, it will help you by telling information about the Pokémon you encounter. I guess its constantly updating due to new species and all…" he said. I smiled slightly "actually, I already have a Pokégear, it can do the same right?" I asked, and the professor looked at me a moment before nodding "Oh…? I thought you did not have anything…well, put it into the computer and we can register you." He said.

So I put my pokégear into the pc and filled out the form, luckily Lance had already deleted his old one so I could avoid any questions about it, it was kinda embarrassing after all. But I figured I had to get used to it someday. While I filled in the form the Professor handed me a Badge case. And told me about the gyms and the Johto League, even thought I already knew about all that….but I was polite and listened, and then I was all set to go. I looked at my Picture on the Pokégear and my form before putting it into the bag again and smiled. "I guess the gyms will be a nice place to practice, and the Johto League…sure sounds like a nice place to start. 8 badges to go…heh…this will be fun" I mumbled half to myself and half to my friends that joined me. I then remembered that I should call my Mother and tell her that I was not coming home after all. And I decided to borrow the Professor's stationary Phone, to not waste battery on the Pokégear.

As I called my mother answered the phone and her picture came up on the screen. "Hi mom, I have gotten my starter now from Elm, Everything went fine, I managed to find shelter from the storm but was delayed a day. I also caught a Pokémon on the way, I Introduce you later…" I began, and In general I managed to slip away from having to explain about everything again. And get away with just having to listen how worried she been and all. Kinda figured…she probably never let me go on my journey if I had told her about nearly dying in the storm… And after a rather long, boring…conversation with my mother about every little detail she had managed to be able to get worried about in the time I was gone…I finally managed to get out of the lab…

~~5~~

Rico and Twix were by my side, Twix being all excited knowing that we had a new friend, and Rico was mostly content. He trusted my choice, understanding that whatever new ally he would get, it would be a great one. And so, after coming down the road to the town centre again. I looked to my Companions. "So, I guess now this means we have officially started out our journey together, Ahead of us lays many challenges, possible danger and lots of adventure…Twix…Rico…Along on our journey I have chosen another companion from three possible choices. And I will now…" I began but suddenly a Girl bumped into me. "oof…" I mumbled and fell down to the ground in my surprise, Twix fell of my Shoulder as well but Rico seemed to have reacted in the last moment and leaped onto the Town map board. "Oh no, I'm so sorry…Have you seen my Azurill?...It got away from me and I haven't been able to find it…" The Girl huffed and sat back up from having fallen down to all four. I half sat myself from saving myself from a total crash landing looked to her.

Saving her from my rather annoyed comment that I swallowed back down instead I got up and brushed off before offering my hand to her, that she took and I helped her back up. "Oh, so you lost your Pokémon…then I see why you are in such hurry, do you remember where you saw it last?" I asked and picked up Twix from the ground, he looked a bit tumbled around but otherwise fine. "y-yeah…it was by the bridge over the river…I thought she was right behind me when I left…but I noticed a moment ago she was gone…" the girl said looking up at me. She was a bit shorter than I was, and probably younger. "My Name is Vince, this is Twix my Eevee and Rico my Richu…" I said as the two joined my shoulders again. "I….my Name is Sarah…I'm a Pokémon trainer…" she said bowing slightly, her cheeks was slightly red, I guessed she felt bad over bumping into me like that and all.

I looked to my friends, "Your choice Vince…"Rico said, "Such a cute girl…we should help her" Twix said, and I nodded. "Let me help you look, it be faster that way" I offered and the Girl smiled, "really?...thank you so much! Let's start by the river" she said and left in a hurry. I scratched my cheek a bit and ran after her. As we came to the River we both looked around on one side each of the bridge. "I can't see her here…what about you Vince?" Sarah asked, and I checked my side also without a single trace. "How do an Azuril look?" Twix asked, wanting to help me look. "oh, here you go" I said bringing one up on my Pokégear. Showing my two companions, "got it…" Twix said and scanned around from my shoulder. Rico looked too, our six eyes being better than two after all. "lets check down streams…and the ocean…I bet if it went back to the water it probably followed the current" I suggested and Sarah agreed, and we went on one side each until we reached the ocean. I scanned the vast near endless sea, and the other three did the same. "What's that?" I suddenly said seeing a blue ball in the water. The Girl gasped "It's my Azurill! Oh no its so far out…AZURILL! COME BACK!" Sarah shouted without any effect, As the Azurill was underwater.

I looked around and to the girl, the Ball on the Azurill's tail was the only thing visible and it was a good way out. I looked to my Pokémon and the one on my belt. 'No good…only one option…' I thought and sat my friends and my backpack down, I then quickly removed my shirt, my pants shoes and socks. I then dived into the water myself and began swimming towards it. "Oh Vince,..be careful but please save my Azurill" Sarah said all worried, and I swam not really caring to much a single girl saw me in my underwear when a life could be in danger. When I reached the ball the Azurill popped up from the water all surprised and looked to me Frightened. "Hey Azurill…don't worry, I'm Vince, Sarah is on the shore waiting for you…please don't be scared..I'm here to help you" I said. The Azurill looked to me and the Shore, Noticing its trainer being so far away and that it was so far out it freaked out slightly and quickly swam up to me. "oh no…I forgot Sarah…" The Azurill said, this time I realized that I fully understood other Pokémon as well. Before I had been to focused to really notice…

I took the Azurill and started to swim back, but the current out here was much stronger than the one by the shore and no matter how much I swam, I did not come much closer. 'Crap…' I thought and looked back. I was getting pulled further out and I could see the Girl on the Shore with my friends waving and shouting. I could barely hear her after a while and the only thing on my mind was a slight annoyance that I couldn't get closer. 'Stop shouting and get me help…'I thought and sighed. I guessed there was no use exhausting myself swimming against the current, and instead I focused on staying afloat. "Azurill what did you do out here?" I asked, wondering how it could forget about its trainer and all. "I was playing with my new friends…then I ended up here I think…" it replied, and I rolled my eyes...but suddenly It gave me an idea, "where are your friends?" I asked, and the Azurill looked to me. And dove underwater near me, suddenly a group of Horsea came up as well and looked at me. 'Horsea…Hey those evolve into large water types…' I thought "hey guys…I'm Vince…could you tell your parents that Azurill and I can't get back ashore?...the Current are too strong for us…"I said, and suddenly the Horsea all scattered. Some time passed before I noticed a large shadow underwater coming towards me. 'Please be a Nice Kingdra…'I thought feeling like a Sitting ducklet in case the shadow was another more dangerous water type.

~~6~~

The Azurill Sat on my shoulder also worried about the shadow, suddenly it popped up above the surface and to my surprise it was a Gyarados that came up roaring. "holy…uhm…nice Guarados…"I said hoping to calm it, but as it looked to me I saw it was prepared to swallow us whole. 'Damn it's the end…not a good time to become food to a water dragon…' I thought and covered hoping to attempt a struggle before I would get swallowed. Poof!...Poof!...Suddenly I heard a sound and a roar looking up I could see The Gyarados a bit black by Ink. Realizing that a Horn was swimming nearby at full speed I threw myself towards it and grabbed on. It quickly pulled us in towards the Shore and the last bit It almost threw us. The Gyarados was not far behind being even more angered by the inc shooting Seadra. I quickly crawled ashore hearing Sarah scream as she got afraid. But I only got determinate at this point. Worried about the Seadra that had saved us I nodded. "Rico!...Fry that monster….Seadara get away from there!" I said and the Seadra quickly obeyed as Rico leapt into the air firing of a Thunder Towards the Gyarados hitting it dead on.

The Gyarados roared in pain and fell back down into the water. It had fainted from the shocking experience. It then laid there a while as sparks still flew from it. I sighed a bit in relief and turned around towards the Girl. "Here you go, your Azurill safe and sound" The Girl shone up like a lighthouse and gave me and the Azurill such a tight sudden hug that I nearly fell backwards again. "thank you, thank you, thank you!...Oh Azurll…you made me so worried…I'm so sorry for forgetting you…" she said and took it From my arms. The Azurill smiled and said it forgave her, but of course the girl couldn't understand it as I could. My eyes went back to the Gyarados and I nodded firmly as I saw it awake and leave instead of causing more trouble. Then I went down to the ocean where the Seadra was still waiting. "Thank you so much Seadra…" I said, the Small Horsea coming up as well. And then Sarah and Azurill came down. "Thank you…and good bye…It was real fun..but I have to leave with my trainer now" Azurill said. And the Horsea all nodded before they swam off with their parent.

I sighed again in relief and smiled to the Girl. She smiled back to me but when she looked down my body she quickly turned around and blushed. I looked down myself remembering that I was just in my…I was naked…I felt my cheeks turning red, while being wet my underwear must have slipped off when the Seadra pulled me so fast. In the heat of the moment…I had not even noticed it until now, and seemingly not the girl either. "Ehem…you might want to cover up Vince…" Rico said handing me a new set of underwear from my backpack that he had went to get. I quickly put them on then the rest of my clothes before I sat down. 'Someone please kill me….' I thought, "d-d-don't w-w-worry…I-I d-d-didn't s-see a-anything" the girl stuttered. It made it pretty clear she had seen it…"well..Maybe I should be on my way than…" I said feeling quite awkward about staying. But as I was about to leave the girl took my hand. "No..please don't leave for my sake…" she said looking down, she was still a bit red. I sighed a bit and nodded with a soft calm smile as I took a steady grip around her hand.

We sat down on the beach together for quite some time, first in silence only holding hands. But after a while she had started telling me about her journey so far, how she met Azurill a year ago and how she wanted to try to become a Pokémon Trainer. She told me she was 14teen but soon would get fifteen. And like me she had no interest in becoming a Pokémon trainer, But it had changed three weeks ago when she felt ready for it. And together with her Azurill she had left home and come to this town to Register. Thought on the way she been unsure and slightly frightened, so she had not been able to catch any Pokémon, and now when she met me…she kinda wanted to go together with me…that way she did not have to be alone. And I listened to the whole story while she sat real close to me, It made my cheeks all warm sitting this close to a girl that was almost my age, and I felt like I had a few butterflies in my belly. It did not exactly make it much better that she seen me naked either….And after thinking it over I looked to her. "Actually…I would love to have your company on the road…my Dream is to become the best trainer ever…Grand Master I would call it, the master among masters…and Champion among champion" I said, and she giggled slightly to my words.

It felt so awkward, but felt so good at the same time. I told her about myself as well, about living at a Pokémon Combined Gym and Daycare. About the village I came from, and how I had started out Yesterday and all. Of course to her also leaving out a few details like Lance and the storm events, and while we talked about ourselves, she introduced me to Azurill and I let her meet Rico and Twix. She looked real curious about Rico too. Thought she also respected his Privacy about not letting her touch him. But Twix happily snuggled into her lap as she offered, and I was not sure about if I should tell her about being able to talk to Pokémon…I figured that I could as well keep it a secret for now. The two of us decided that we could stay at the Pokécentre for the night, because it actually had gotten quite late by now. And with that we headed off towards the Pokécentre.

~~7~~

I was not sure what to really think for a while, Twix and Rico followed behind us and She had returned her Azurill. She had not let go of my hand either for the whole time, and as we reached the Pokémon centre I gave Joy my Pokémon, I thought it was best to have them checked up by a expert, and after telling Rico about Nurse Joy he had agreed to follow her. Rico Also managed to comment about me being good with the ladies, and smirk slightly as the Chancey took them away, which of course made me a bit embarrassed about it again. And after Sarah left her Azuril we ate together in the cafeteria. And even thought we did not talk much it felt quite good, both of was kinda alike in that way, we did not really need to say much to understand someone. And after dining we went back to get our friends, and then it was off to our room…where the next problem occurred…

While remembering sharing room I remembered that I usually slept in my Undies. And even thought I had kinda stripped in front of her before…and even managed to show it all for her…I still felt a bit embarrassed about doing it. So I decided to first get into bed and then take my pants off and stuff. I took the bed above without really asking her. Twix was sleeping with me, and Rico too thought further down my feet. After that I looked to the girl who went to the bathroom, she came back after a while in a night gown, "well…good night…" she said and got into the bed below. I starred at the roof for some time while thinking. Twix had already curled up and fell asleep in no Time. Rico sat leaned towards the wall with his paws crossed for some time before he looked to me and gave me a nod as he stretched out and went to sleep as well. I myself had a hard time sleeping again, so much had happened today as well. But I soon felt myself drift off….

As morning arrived, Rico was the first one awake. He took a good look around the room before he looked to me and awoke me gently. "Vince…its morning…let's get something to eat…then I want to train" He said, and me being quite the sleepy head only nodded as I slipped down the bed and went to the bathroom a while to splash my face. Twix remained asleep and as I came back to the room I remembered that I was not alone any more. I looked to the girl and when I saw that she was still sleeping I let out a sigh. I had almost managed to show her myself in my underwear again….but now as she was asleep I could get dressed. I guessed I would let her sleep, as I could see it was really early, and instead I gently moved Twix down to the girl, and placed him next to her. That way Twix would probably stay asleep too, as he usually wanted something warm next to him or he usually awoke. Then I and Rico walked down the Pokémon centre.

We borrowed the training hall for our training, and I asked Rico to show off all his known moves on the different objects. And after shattering a Stone with his Iron Tail, a Sand bag with a Focus Blast, and finally a few targets with his Thunder, Rico showed of the most incredible Extremespeed I ever seen. It was like a flash between two points, leaving me yapping. I started realizing how much training and effort Rico had made in the past, and how powerful he really was. It left me no doubt, that he could become the Strongest Pokémon in the world. After that Rico turned to me, "So. Vince…who is our new ally?" he asked, and It was just about then I realized that I hadn't let it out yet. I face palmed slightly at me being so forgetful, but with the events and the girl I had totally forgot about it. I nodded to Rico and smiled, "oh Right. Let's find out shall we?" I said.

I took the Pokéball containing our new Partner and made it big in my hand. I looked to Rico and then back to the Pokéball, taking a few deep breaths before I nodded "come out little one, there is nothing to be afraid of" I said and the Pokémon I selected came out…The Cyndaquill. It looked at me and then to Rico, then looked a bit afraid and tried to find a place to hide. "hey, we are not dangerous…you don't have to hide" I said and crouched down holding my hand out gently towards it. The Cyndaquill looked to me again and to Rico, finding no good spots to hide it curled up to a ball. Rico grinned slightly and walked up to it, he sat down next to it and patted its back. "Hey buddy, I'm Rico. That is Vince…our trainer, you don't have to be afraid of us" Rico said to the Cyndaquill in the Pokémon language. But of course I could understand what he said.

~~8~~

After talking to the shy Cyndaquil it looked to us for a bit before it uncurled. It first sniffed Rico a bit and then my hands, And In return I smiled and gently patted its head. "There, we're all ´friends here…you can feel free to talk to us if you want" I said as I kept stroking its head, I soon noticed thought that the Cyndaquill was a female and nodded slightly. "I usually nickname all my Pokémon friends. Would you be fine if I would call you…hmmm….Shilla?" I asked gently, and by Shilla's response she seemed fine with it. Rico nodded too "Shilla huh?...great name, it suit her" he said smiling. And it seemed from that moment, that Shilla started accepting us. Some time did pass, with Rico continuing his training. And I started practicing with Shilla after she decided she wanted to try too. She was not saying much, but I guessed that she did not mind. We did not mind either, as we could focus on the training much better that way.

Later in the morning Sarah came into the training hall, she was looking for us and in her Arms she held Twix. In the short time I had not seen them, they seemed to have gotten really close, and it was clear that they liked each other already. "Good morning" Sarah said as she came into the room, and as I turned around to greet her I could see her with Twix in her arms. "Good Morning, I hope you did not mind…but Twix usually sleep a bit into the day, so I thought it would be best if he got to sleep with someone" I said as I kinda had not asked her if I could put Twix in her bed. But Sarah shook her head, "No. It's fine. He is really soft, and really nice…uhm…you mind if I keep him for a while?...I haven't really been around other Pokémon too much" she said. I grinned slightly and walked up to them. "What do you think Twix?...want to hang out with Sarah some more?" I said patting his head gently, Twix nodded "yeah~I like her~ she is sweet, she gave me a bath too~" Twix replied

I noticed the silky feeling of his fur and the nice scent coming from it. "oh, you even gave him a bath. How nice of you. It seems Twix are fine with it, so feel free to hang out with him for as long as you two like. We planned to eat in a hour, oh This is Shilla between…uhm…well over there she is, That's our new Teammate" I said noticing that Shilla had been shy again when two strangers came. But after some time I managed to introduce them to each other. And after the hour had passed, all of us ate breakfast together just before we set out on our journey. We had planned to set out in the morning after all and it was almost noon now. But a bit of time passing here and there was expected. While we head down the path, Twix was still with Sarah. He rode on her shoulders and she sure seamed to love it. Rico rode on mine, and I let Shilla stay out as well in my arms. That way she could get used to us better, and she did not seem to mind us to much as the journey went on.

While we walked on the road towards our first gym I noticed some things about my companions that became clear now. Sarah was very energetic and really liked spending time outdoors, and she also loved Pokémon with all her heart. She would occasionally carry Twix in her arms so she could pat him, and from time to time whenever we stopped for a bit she let her Azurill out to check how it was feeling. When we stopped for lunch, I, Rico and Shlla went to collect firewood and any other supplies we could find on the way, Sarah Twix and Azurill went to collect water and prepare the food bowls. And when we all came back I cooked our lunch for us. Everyone seemed to enjoy my cooking, Sarah too. It made me a bit embarrassed to stand cook for everyone like that, especially Sarah. Knowing she was a girl and all. But it sure made me happy when she loved it, I had learnt to cook from my mother, and by experimenting on my own I had learnt many ways how to prepare food for the Pokémon in our Daycare. Skills I truly got to use now, and probably would use even more in the future.

After lunch I and Sarah went down to the river where she had found water to clean the dishes. And while being there next to her again, I noticed how cute she was when she tried her best. And how much confidence she had started showing around us. When we were about it Sarah suddenly noticed a Pokémon in the water. "Look, it's another Horsea "she said happily, it sure seemed like she liked cute Pokémon just like I do. "Yeah…why not try your luck catching it?" I suggested and smiled, and she turned to me with a rather surprised expression "Catch it?...really?...but…how do I do that?" she asked. And I chuckled softly and looked to the Horsea. "get Azurill and I help you out" I said and with that Sarah ran back to camp to fetch Azurill. In the meantime I talked to the Horsea, it seemed to be old enough to not have to worry about its parents, and when I asked it for a battle it sure seemed like it did not mind it.

~~9~~

Sarah came back with Azurill and Twix was with them, I nodded to them and smiled. "Okay Sarah, go get it" I said. Sarah looked at me a bit unsure but then to Azurill. "okay Azurill battle with that Horsea" she said. "Good. The first step is to usually weaken the Pokémon first, the second alternative is to use a status move to weaken it further…but we can come to that later. Now use a attack" I said, and Sarah nodded. "Bubble" Sarah called and Azurill started blowing bubbles towards the Horse after it got down into the water. The Horsea blew bubbles back and the two moves collided without much more impressive effect than bubbles popping. "the Horsea is a water type just like Azurill so water type moves won't really have much effect, especially that weak ones…try another move" I instructed and Sarah made Azurill try to tackle the Horsea, that avoided it. In due time we ended up in a very slow going battle….with two very low level water types trying to damage each other. But after Azurill got ink in its eyes, it lost to a tackle and Sarah with it.

"well…you made a nice try for a first time…but try out your luck with a Pokéball anyway I bet you might have weakened it enough" I Instructed and Sarah looked at me like that again before she nodded and threw the Pokéball. It hit the Horsea that was mostly pretty still after being a bit tired and mostly curious about what was going on. And it actually never stood a chance towards the pokéball and ended up getting caught by it. "Good work Sarah, you caught a Horsea" I said smiling. Sarah looked surprsided, but when she picked the ball up she smiled. "we did it….we really did it!...thank you Vince!...thank you so much" She said and I chuckled slightly. 'she sure have a Looong way ahead of her…' I thought and walked them back to Camp. I was glad that Twix came with her to observe after all…If Sarah wanted in the future…she could always practice her trainer skills with Twix. And I bet Twix thought the same, in a short while we all seemed to have bonded.

When we came back to camp we packed and was just about on our way again. Rico had really wondered what we was up to alone, but he just grinned mischievously towards me when we came back. I was wondering what he was thinking…but somehow I kinda thought I knew. It was something about me and Sarah for sure , and knowing my Pokémon friend…it sure looked like we was mates or something…anyway. The rest of the forest did not offer much of interest and when we reached the vicinity of the next town we looked around together. I kinda knew that Sarah would need much more practice and training before taking on the gym, and It was not like I was in a hurry anyway…I had all the time I needed…to become a Grand Master…So, I took Sarah out to the fields nearby, allowing all our Pokémon to stretch their legs and to feel the nice warmth of the sun. Meanwhile I tried to prepare Sarah as much as possible from the gym ahead of us.

Together with her as we sat there in the nice warm grass, I checked with her about Types and how they fared against each other, and Not surprisingly she was better than I expected on it, but too inexpedient to make good use of it. Knowing already that the first gym was a flying type one her water types would be at a neutral match up without any side having a type advantage. But she only had two Pokémon right now and one of them was not very suitable to fight on land. So it would be bad if the gym did not have any water for her Horsea to swim in. That was a clear disadvantage; she could also use a few Pokémon as backup in case it required more than one. And I too could always use the time to train with Shilla. And that was not a very bad thing to do as she had no experience fighting before, and we only had the chance to check out her moves a bit before.

So it was decided that we should look around this town a bit before moving up to the town where the gym was supposed to be, this stop here could be used for practice and to refill our supplies…besides…I still needed a new sleeping bag and all…anyway. Around the field and the forest around the town we found little interesting things, a few Pokémon here and there that seemed to live so happily in their forest it felt criminal to catch them. And as we reached town we went shopping together, and it was just about then I realized how much time we spent together and would continue to do in the future…it made me embarrassed, but I stayed focused on the task. And after shopping for supplies, a new sleeping bag and some candy, we was on our way again. Even thought things happened on the side, it would take so long explaining it all…so Instead I focused ahead of us.

~~10~~

Soon evening would come, much faster than expected, thought on the path ahead of us we could see a very dark cave. "A cave..I bet we can sleep there for tonight…what do you think?" I asked, But it looked like Sarah was a bit afraid to go in there, but I reassured her that whatever things that might live in there, I would make sure to protect her if anything decided to attack. And of course my companions agreed with me. Believing it was a good idea, all of us went into the cave, discovering that it was pretty long and deep. We decided to make camp in one of the empty tunnels. It was wide enough for us and pretty nicely ventilated so we could easily make a campfire using Shilla's ember to light the firewood we gathered before. Not being sure about what the weather outside would turn to was the reason I chose the cave when we had the option. But soon after we eaten and gone to bed…I would regret that choice.

Apparently the cave was quite much larger than I had expected, and as soon as we went to bed and had fallen asleep, the creatures of the night started coming out. With yaws dripping wet from their hunger and eyes so red that they would glow in the night and set upon a single thing…blood. With a step as light as a single feather, turned into four then a couple more. I could hear a sound, the whispering voice of impending danger, the scent of death reeking from its yaws that were poised to strike. A warm breath towards my face and a low, low growl, the feeling of a paw pressing down upon my chest awakened me, and as my eyes shot open I could see two other bigger ones starting back at me. I wanted to scream right out, but my gasp for air in my surprise silenced me. I attempted to move my arms but I felt no blood in them at all, and they remained like dead on the ground….there was no escape…as the fangs of death was brought upon me…

~~The End~~

**Continues in: The Burial and the Journey beyond…**

14


End file.
